


Regrets

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Regrets, i don't really know how to tag for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: All those years ago, Diana was too deafened by the explosions to hear and respond to Steve's last words to her. She's regretted not giving her response ever since.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the movie tonight and I am pretty sure that I either died, came alive, or came out somewhere in between.

Where all men like him?

 

No, she had seen it with her own eyes the types of men there were out in their world. 

 

There were nasty, evil men. People who killed for fun. Men who lied, cheated, stole. Men and women of the worst kind. 

 

And then there were the heroes. People who risked their own safety for that of others. Men and women who saved those in need. People like Bruce as Clark. 

 

People like Steve. 

 

Diana sat at her desk with the photo of her and her friends in front of her. Steve's watch lay on top of the frame, screaming its owner's last words to her in her head. 

 

"I love you, Diana."

 

She was deafened by the explosion, and she hadn't heard him speaking. Not until it was too late. Not until he was gone. 

 

She never got to say it back. 

 

So now, praying to the gods that he could hear her wherever he was she whispered it. 

 

Staring at his face beside hers, so very long ago, she told him what she had regretted not saying since that very moment. 

 

"I love you, too, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of sucked, but whatever. I'll post something else that I'm working on a little later.


End file.
